Their Story
by Kecebong
Summary: Menjadi asisten dadakan untuk aktor tampan yang sebenarnya adalah jelmaan dedemit jadi-jadian merupakan mimpi terburuk bagi Hinata. Masa sih? Huh, padahal Hinata mupeng juga pada si seksi itu. AU.


**Their Story**

**By Kecebong**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entah mengapa rasanya Hinata ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri. _Oh, damn!_ Kalau ujung-unjungnya terjadi hal setolol ini, Hinata lebih baik memilih untuk berkutat pada diktat-diktat kuliah yang tebalnya rata-rata tiga inci sore ini.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah. Ah, wajah putihnya tampak memerah. Dan kian memerah. Hinata tampak semakin resah. Saat ini adalah situasi yang amat susah. Benar-benar susah!

Pria itu _top-less_. _Ugh,_ rasanya Hinata ingin mencakar wajah hingga darahnya merembes. Jika dia bukanlah ahli pengendali diri, bisa dipastikan saat ini saliva Hinata akan menetes.

Salahkan si tubuh seksi itu! Salahkan saja pemilik wajah super tampan itu!

Mengalihkan pandangan adalah alternatif yang dipilih Hinata. Gadis itu mengembuskan napas yang sedari tadi ditahan tanpa sengaja. Gawat, kalau seperti ini terus bis-bisa Hinata meleleh seketika.

"Mm, aku ingin keluar saja…" Hinata melirik sekilas sosok pria tampan yang sedang mengeringkan dada bidangnya dengan handuk putih. "…boleh, kan?" gadis itu menuntut jawaban dari sang tuan rumah yang tampak acuh pada eksistensinya.

Sosok itu tetap acuh pada Hinata. Pria itu mengambil kemeja hitam dari koper hitam kecil di sudut kamar. Entah disengaja atau tidak, gerakan memakai kemeja itu terlihat —oh, sialan! Hinata mau tak mau harus mengakuinya— gerakan pria itu _so sexy! _Hinata merinding tiba-tiba.

"U-Uchiha-san?" Gawat kuadrat! Bahkan kini bicara Hinata jadi tesendat. Sungguh, efek dari melihat tubuh _top-less_ pria itu amatlah dahsyat. "b-boleh?" Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. "bu-bukankah seorang gadis polos sepertiku tidak baik berduaan dengan pria dewasa di dalam satu kamar hotel?"

Hinata melihat sosok bernama Uchiha itu melirik ke arahnya. "Gadis polos?" Uchiha itu mendengus padanya. "kau pikir aku akan percaya?" sialan! Pria itu melangkah pelan ke arahnya. Rasa panik segera saja melanda Hinata.

"A-aku tunggu di luar saja…" Hinata semakin gencar menggigit bibir bawahnya. "…ya?" belum sukses menegakkan tubuhnya, Hinata merasakan dorongan cukup keras pada bahunya hingga dia kembali terduduk di sofa.

"Mau kabur?" sang Uchiha merendahkan wajahnya agar sejajar dengan wajah Hinata. "kabur begitu saja setelah kau mengguyurku dengan jus alpukat menjijikan itu?" Hinata mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat —merasa menjadi tersangka.

"Itu….tidak disengaja," Hinata meneguk salivanya susah payah. "sungguh, tidak ada unsur kesengajaan sedikitpun," gadis itu berusaha memperlihatkan ekspresi wajah yang meyakinkan. "Tragedi jus itu, hanya sebuah kecelakaan,"

Sang Uchiha menyeringai perlahan. Dan sumpah demi apapun, Hinata merasa dirinya seakan hendak diterkam. "Hanya sebuah kecelakaan?" pria itu berbicara dengan suara yang sengaja direndahkan. Oke, Hinata yakin bahwa saat ini jiwanya sedang terancam.

"Oh, o-oke. Gelas jus itu tergelincir begitu saja dari tanganku," oh-ow…bahkan orang idiot pun pasti menyadari bahwa Hinata sedang mencoba berdusta. Uchiha Sasuke semakin melebarkan seringainya.

"Hm, alasan yang _brilliant_… " Sasuke mengaggukan kepalanya sekali dengan pelan. Bibirnya masih memperlihatkan seringai yang mungkin akan membuat Hinata merinding berbulan-bulan kemudian. "…untuk seorang gadis idiot murahan," _what? WHAT!?_ Tadi pria itu menyebutnya apa!? Sialan!

"Maaf, aku masih ada keperluan," Hinata memamerkan sebuah senyuman. Senyuman yang dia tunjukkan di saat suasana hatinya sedang dalam keadaan suram. "aku akan memesankan menu makan malam untuk Uchiha-san,"

Seringai Uchiha Sasuke lenyap seketika dan digantikan dengan dengusan pelan. Pria itu perlahan melangkah menjauh dari tempat Hinata berada. Dia memilih untuk membaringkan tubuh seksinya di atas ranjang hotel yang amat nyaman. Kembali mengacuhkan eksistensi Hinata di sana.

"Berdasarkan _schedule _dari Kakashi-san, Uchiha-san akan makan malam pukul tujuh kurang lima belas menit." Hinata membuka kembali buku catatan kecil yang berisi jadwal kegiatan pria yang kembali mengacuhkannya. "Uchiha-san ingin makan malam di luar atau di dalam kamar?" Hinata mencoba bertanya. Namun setelah menunggu hampir satu menit dan tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban, Hinata akhirnya mengambil kesimpulan. "Baiklah, nanti aku akan membawa makanan Uchiha-san ke dalam kamar saja," gadis itu mengambil tasnya dari atas sofa kemudian mulai melangkah menuju pintu. "aku pergi dulu."

Dan akhirnya Hinata dapat bernapas lega. Setelah keluar dari kamar sang pria seksi, Hinata tidak langsung melesat ke restoran hotel. Dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke toilet sebentar. Ya, Hinata butuh air dingin untuk membasahi wajahnya. Dan apabila memungkinkan Hinata juga ingin pergi ke sebuah ruangan yang kedap suara. Untuk melakukan apa? Oh, tentu saja untuk berteriak meluapkan segala yang dia rasakan hari ini yang dianggapnya sebagai hari penuh kesialan.

_AARRGGHHH!_ Menjadi asisten dadakan untuk aktor tampan yang sebenarnya adalah jelmaan dedemit jadi-jadian merupakan mimpi terburuk bagi Hinata selama sembilan belas tahun mengarungi samudera kehidupan!

.

.

.

'_**Setelah perkuliahanmu selesai, datanglah ke Konoha Central Park. Kami ada sesi pemotertan di sana. Semangat, Hinata-chan!'**_

Hinata mengembuskan napas perlahan. Rasanya campur aduk setelah membaca pesan yang baru saja diterimanya dari Hatake Kakashi —manajer sang aktor tampan jadi-jadian. Hinata bisa saja membuat alasan untuk mangkir dari tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang asisten aktor tersohor dengan alasan ada beberapa perkuliahan tambahan yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan.

Maunya sih begitu, tapi… Hinata tidak dididik untuk menjadi seorang pecundang. Hinata tidak dibesarkan untuk menjadi orang yang lari dari tanggung jawab. Hinata yakin ribuan persen, ibunya pasti akan menangis dalam kubur karena menyesal melahirkan anak yang berperilaku buruk seperti Hinata. Dan ayahnya, yang berada di negeri nun jauh di sana, pasti akan amat kecewa jika melihat putri sulungnya tumbuh menjadi seorang pecundang. _Hiiey.. _Hinata jadi merinding jika membanyangkannya.

_Haaah_… andai saja Hinata tidak merusakkan _ipad_ baru teman sekelasnya. _Well_, sebenarnya tragedi itu bukan sepenuhnya salah Hinata —pun, pada kenyataannya Hinatalah sang tersangka yang bertanggung jawab untuk mengganti _ipad_ sialan itu.

Hinata masih ingat jelas kejadian seminggu yang lalu saat dia dan beberapa temannya _hang-out_ ke sebuah _mall_ untuk menemani salah satu temannya yang ingin membeli gadget dengan harga yang menurut Hinata amat fantastis mahalnya. Setelahnya, Hinata dan teman-temannya memutuskan untuk makan di _food court_. Di saat teman-temannya asyik bergosip, Hinata iseng-iseng meminjam si gadget sialan. Dia mencoba untuk membuka fitur-fitur di dalamnya, dan tepat pada saat itulah tragedi mengerikan itu terjadi.

Sang pramusaji secara tidak sengaja menumpahkan air sup yang asapnya masih mengepul ke lengan Hinata. Tentu saja Hinata yang terkejut _reflex_ berdiri dan dengan panik meniupi lengannya yang mungkin saja akan menderita luka ringan berwarna kemerahan. Dan setelah kepanikan mereda, Hinata baru sadar bahwa gadget yang beberapa waktu lalu dipegangnya kini tergeletak tak berdaya di atas lantai dengan beberapa bagian yang sukses retak.

Ya, Tuhan! Hinata hanya dapat berteriak panik saat itu. Dan untuk memperbaiki kecerobohannya, Hinata akhirnya membelikan gadget baru untuk temannya —yang sebenarnya menolak diganti dengan yang baru.

Ah, uang Hinata akhirnya pergi dengan sia-sia. Uang simpanan Hinata yang akan digunakan untuk membayar sewa apartemennya setahun ke depan. Dan karena alasan inilah Hinata akhirnya mau saja menerima tawaran Sakura —sahabatnya yang menjadi seorang model untuk menjadi asisten sementara Uchiha Sasuke.

Selain bayaran yang diterima tinggi, jam kerjanya pun fleksibel. Jadi, Hinata tetap bisa mengikuti perkuliahan seperti biasanya. Pekerjaan yang ringan memang. Ya, kan? Tapi bagi Hinata yang kemarin merupakan hari pertamanya menjadi asisten Uchiha Sasuke, rasanya anggapan tentang pekerjaan yang ringan kini bertransformasi menjadi pekerjaan yang amat sangat melelahkan dan menjengkelkan.

Terlebih lagi kini Hinata menyadari bahwa ternyata kalimat _'Don't judge book by cover'_ bukan hanya sekadar kalimat tolol belaka. Kalimat itu sungguh-sungguh nyata. Ya, sungguh nyata karena Hinata telah menemukan bukti nyatanya.

Uchiha Sasuke —sang aktor tampan, berkarisma, bertalenta, ternyata memiliki lidah yang amat tajam dan memiliki pandangan yang merendahkan. Uchiha Sasuke —sang aktor jadi-jadian ternyata memiliki lisan yang tidak serupawan wajahnya!

Uchiha Sasuke _is _CACAT MENTAL!

.

.

.

Kakashi melayangkan sebuah senyuman di balik masker yang dipakainya saat ekor matanya menangkap sosok Hinata yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Pria dewasa itu menggeser tubuhnya setelah sebelumnya memberikan isyarat agar Hinata duduk di sebelahnya.

"Yo," Kakashi menyapa dengan suaranya yang terdengar seolah tidak bertenaga seperti biasanya.

"Maaf, Kakashi-san aku datang terlambat," Kakashi melirik sekilas jam tangannya lalu kembali memberikan senyuman pada Hinata.

"Hanya terlambat empat puluh menit tidak masalah," Kakashi menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi. Matanya kini kembali fokus mengamati sesi pemotretan untuk promosi film terbaru Uchiha Sasuke.

Hinata pun ikut mengamati pria yang berada tak jauh darinya. Sumpah demi tujuh turunan, Uchiha Sasuke memang sangat tampan—harus Hinata akui itu. Kemeja abu-abu yang lengannya dilipat hingga siku tampak begitu _match_ membalut tubuh seksinya. Lalu celana_ jeans_ hitam yang dimiliki oleh hampir semua populasi pria di dunia seolah menjadi begitu istimewa jika dipakai olehnya. Rambut gelap dengan model aneh yang menurut Hinata _out of date_ sepertinya cocok-cocok saja untuk Uchiha Sasuke. Ah, wajah itu! Wajah tampan itu benar-benar membuat Hinata meringis seketika. _Haaah_…kapan ya Hinata punya pacar setampan dia.

"Kudengar kemarin ada tragedi memalukan," suara Kakashi membuat Hinata sadar dari lamunannya. Kakashi saat ini sedang melihat ke arahnya.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sejenak menimbang-nimbang apakah dia harus berkata jujur ataukah tidak. "Mm, apakah jika aku berkata jujur, Kakashi-san akan memecatku?" oke, Hinata hanya ingin memastikan. Sungguh tidak elit jika tiba-tiba Kakashi memecat Hinata setelah mendengar kejujuran darinya.

Kakashi tampak berpikir sejenak kemudian berkata, "Jika ada kaitannya dengan _bad attitude_ Sasuke, kurasa aku bisa memakluminya," duh, rasanya Hinata ingin melompat kegirangan. Bahkan manajer aktor jadi-jadian itu pun memihak pada Hinata.

"Kamarin setelah _shooting_ di hotel selesai, aku tanpa sengaja menumpahkan minuman pada _script_ Sasuke-san," Hinata mulai menceritakan tragedi yang dialaminya kemarin. "sungguh saat itu aku tidak sengaja dan aku sudah berkali-kali minta maaf padanya," Hinata tampak menghela napas pelan. "Sasuke-san marah dan di depan semua kru dia mengataiku dengan bermacam-macam kalimat buruk— bodoh, tolol, tidak berguna, pemalas, ceroboh, sakit jiwa. _Ish,_ padahal yang sakit jiwa justru dia!" emosi tampak menyertai penuturan Hinata.

Kakashi mengangguk maklum. Memang sifat buruk aktor dibawah manajemennya itu kadang kala membuat emosi siapapun naik pitam. "Lalu?"

"Dan karena kesal…aku menyiram wajahnya dengan jus alpukat," Hinata menundukkan wajahnya, sementara pria di sebelahnya tertawa pelan. "apa aku keterlaluan, Kakashi-san? Apa aku akan dipecat?" ucap Hinata takut-takut. Jujur saja Hinata butuh pekerjaan. Hinata butuh uang. Hinata belum siap jika harus dipecat.

Tawa Kakashi mereda, dia kini kembali melihat ke arah Hinata. "Beberapa orang yang dulu menjadi asisten Sasuke juga mengalami tragedi yang hampir sama sepertimu," Hinata bisa membayangkan betapa malangnya nasib para mantan asisten aktor jadi-jadian itu. "dan semuanya berakhir sama. Mereka memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri." Kakashi mengambil air mineral dari meja yang ada di hadapannya. "Apakah kau berniat untuk mengundurkan diri?"

Hinata berpikir sejenak kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Tidak mau," masa hanya karena iblis seksi itu Hinata harus melepaskan pohon uang yang dapat menyelamatkan kelangsungan hidup dompet bututnya. _No way!_

"Bagus," Kakashi mengacak pelan puncak rambut Hinata. "jangan kalah hanya karena lidah tajam bocah sialan itu—"

"Siapa yang kau sebut bocah sialan eh, tua bangka," Hinata merasakan wajahnya memerah saat objek yang menjadi pembicaraan antara dirinya dengan Kakashi muncul tiba-tiba.

Uchiha Sasuke menyeringai saat melihat gadis yang duduk di sebelah manajernya. Sasuke melangkah perlahan menghampiri dan mendekatkan wajah tampannya—_oh, shit_—dengan wajah Hinata.

"Kukira kau sudah melarikan diri, Nona," Sasuke menampilkan ekspresi wajah yang bagi Hinata amat menyebalkan. Hinata menatap sebal mata gelap pria di hadapannya kemudian menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Aku bukan seorang pengecut," Hinata bangkit berdiri dan membiarkan kursinya diduduki oleh Sasuke. "nih," gadis itu menyerahkan air mineral pada si aktor jadi-jadian.

Kakashi yang mengamati tingkah dua manusia di hadapannya tersenyum tipis. _Well_, sepertinya keputusannya menyetujui usul Sakura yang memintanya menerima Hinata sebagai asisten Sasuke memang cukup menguntungkan.

Siapa yang menyangka jika interaksi dua manusia itu cukup mengobati kebosanan seorang Hatake Kakashi. Selain itu, semoga saja Hinata sedikit demi sedikit dapat merubah _bad attitude_ Uchiha Sasuke yang sering kali membuatnya gerah. Ah, melihat kekesalan di wajah tampan Sasuke juga merupakan hiburan tersendiri bagi Kakashi.

"_Schedule _setelah ini apa?" Uchiha Sasuke meminum air mineralnya sambil melirik pria yang beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya.

"_Free_," jawab Kakashi setelah melihat buku mungil hitamnya. "Sesuai permintaanmu, aku memadatkan jadwalmu beberapa hari yang lalu agar hari ini kau bisa _free_," Sasuke tampak tak merespon. Hinata dalam kediamannya terus mengamati sosok tampan itu. Ah, mungkinkah Sasuke sengaja mengosongkan jadwal agar bisa berkencan?

"Kau akan datang nanti malam?" Sasuke mengajukan pertanyaan tanpa menoleh ke arah lawan bicaranya. Kakashi tampak berpikir sejenak lalu bangkit dari duduknya.

"Akan kupikirkan," Sasuke mendengus saat mendengar jawaban dari rekannya.

"Bawa saja Sakura," dan kalimat Sasuke hanya dijawab dengan senyuman tipis sebelum Kakakshi melangkah pergi.

"Bereskan barang-barangku," titah pria berumur dua puluh tujuh tahun itu pada Hinata.

Hinata segera membereskan barang-barang Sasuke yang ada di atas meja. Setelah semua beres iblis tampan itu melempar kunci mobil yang dengan sigap ditangkap oleh Hinata.

"Aku lelah, kau yang menyetir," Sasuke kemudian melangkah pergi. Namun baru beberapa langkah pria tampan itu kembali berbalik. "Cepat!"

Hinata menggigit bibir gelisah. "Tapi…aku…" Hinata menatap kecewa kunci mobil di telapak tangannya. "…tidak bisa menyetir," gadis itu meringis pelan.

Sasuke mendengus kesal dari tempatnya. Dengan wajah angker, pemuda itu melangkah menghampiri Hinata dan mengambil kunci mobilnya dengan gerakan kasar.

"Manusia tidak berguna."

Sabar Hinata…sabar…

.

.

.

Rasanya saat ini Hinata ingin menjerit keras-keras. Sumpah Hinata sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir bahwa menjadi asisten aktor jadi-jadian selain menuai derita mental dan tiap menitnya mengalami naik-turun emosi jiwa, ternyata ada juga hikmahnya. Sungguh! Dan hikmahnya benar-benar membuat Hinata ingin menjerit sekeras mungkin.

Hinata akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan idolanya. Sumber inspirasinya. Orang yang menjadi alasan terbesarnya untuk mengambil jurusan Tata busana sebagai jalan untuk meraih gelar sarjana.

Hinata tersenyum kikuk saat Uchiha Mikoto menyuruhnya untuk masuk ke dalam kediaman Uchiha. Wanita paruh baya itu masih tetap cantik. Masih tetap berkarisma. Masih tetap menjadi sumber inspirasi Hinata dalam setiap tugas kuliah yang yang dia kerjakan. Uchiha Mikoto _designer _idola Hinata sepanjang masa.

"Jadi Hinata asisten baru Sasuke?" Mikoto tertawa pelan sambil mengantar Hinata menuju kamar Sasuke. Wanita cantik itu dengan amat baik hatinya mau repot-repot membawakan sebagian barang-barang putra bungsunya.

"Bukan asisten _full time_, Bibi," Hinata melangkah hati-hati saat menaiki beberapa anak tangga. "Kakashi-san memberiku kelonggaran waktu agar tetap bisa menjalani perkuliahan seperti biasanya,"

"Hinata masih kuliah?" Mikoto melebarkan kedua matanya dengan jenaka. "ayo masuk," Hinata melangkah pelan saat memasuki kamar Sasuke. Wangi lemon segera menyerang indera penciuman Hinata. Kamar Sasuke bisa dibilang terlalu rapih untuk ukuran seorang pria. Ah, tapi jika pria itu sok perfeksionis seperti Sasuke, yah wajar-wajar saja. _Design_ kamarnya _simple _namun berkelas. Apalagi dengan ukurannya yang luas dan juga barang-barang di dalamnya yang juga pasti amat berkualitas. "Hinata semester berapa?"

"Baru semester lima, Bi," Hinata meletakan barang-barang Sasuke di atas meja. "dan juga aku kuliah di jurusan Tata busana."

"Benarkah?" Mikoto melebarkan senyumannya. Wanita itu duduk di atas ranjang dan memberikan isyarat agar Hinata ikut duduk di sampingnya. Dengan hati riang Hinata memenuhi keinginan sosok yang dikaguminya itu. "Kalau kau butuh sesuatu—apapun itu—bilang saja pada bibi, oke?" Hinata mengangguk dengan semangat. Ada kesempatan jadi jangan dibuang sia-sia!

"Terimakasih, Bibi," Hinata tersenyum dengan setulus hati. Ya, ampun…baik hati sekali wanita ini, kontras sekali dengan anaknya yang seperti iblis.

"Ah, nanti kau harus ikut malam makan bersama, ya," Mikoto bangkit dari duduknya kemudian melangkah menuju meja yang ada di sudut kamar. Wanita itu mengambil sebuah figura yang berisi foto dua bocah laki-laki.

"Apakah ada acara tertentu?" Tanya Hinata mulai penasaran. Dia jadi ingat dengan percakapan Sasuke dan Kakashi siang tadi.

"Perayaan ulang tahun Sasuke yang kedua puluh tujuh," eh? Masa? "Jadi kau tidak boleh pulang dulu, hm?"

.

.

.

Awalnya Hinata ragu untuk sekadar menebak-nebak akan seperti apakah perayaan ulang tahun Sasuke. Apakah akan megah seperti seleb-seleb kebanyakan? Ataukah berjalan khidmat layaknya acara pemakaman? _Well_, yang terakhir itu adalah imajinasi liar seorang Hinata yang menjadi korban dari sifat jelek Sasuke. Sekilas sih terlihat tampan, berkarisma, namun dingin. Tapi…_uh_, kalau sudah tahu sifat aslinya, Hinata jamin perempuan manapun pasti akan kabur—meskipun Hinata ragu. Hm, mungkin di dunia ini hanya Hinata yang tidak sebegitu _oh-so-wow_-nya jika bertemu Sasuke.

Ternyata perayaan ulang tahun sang aktor jadi-jadian berlangsung secara kekeluargaan. Istilah kerennya sih _family only_. Jujur saja, Hinata baru tahu kalau Hatake Kakashi ternyata masih ada hubungan kekerabatan dengan Sasuke. Sementara Sakura—yang datang bersama Kakashi adalah putri dari sahabat orangtua Sasuke. Selain mereka, yang ikut serta makan malam yaitu ibu dan ayah Sasuke, Itachi dan Anko—kakak ipar Sasuke dan juga Hinata. Omong-omong ternyata hanya Hinata ya yang bukan termasuk dalam kategori _family only._

Saat ini Hinata sedang bersantai di ruang keluarga. Setelah acara makan malam usai, tampaknya orang-orang sedang sibuk entah untuk mengerjakan apa. Karena tidak ada kegiatan, Hinata akhirnya menerima tawaran Anko untuk menonton film animasi dari negeri paman Sam.

"Tidur di sini saja,"

"Eh?" Hinata yang sedang duduk di sofa hanya dapat mengerutkan kening. Bingung dengan arah pembicaraan Sasuke.

"Ibu memintamu untuk menginap saja malam ini," Sasuke mendudukan dirinya di samping Hinata. Mata hitamnya mengamati objek pandangan Hinata sebelumnya—video film animasi. "ck, film bocah,"

Hinata mencibir sambil memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Aku tahu kau sedang mencibir padaku," masa sih dia tahu?

"Aku selalu tahu," he? Memangnya dedemit jadi-jadian ini bisa membaca pikiran, ya?

"Aku bisa," MASA?

"Hn,"

"Kau membuatku takut, Uchiha-san," Hinata menyuarakan isi pikirannya. Sedangkan Sasuke mendengus sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah mata pucat Hinata.

"Sasuke,"

"Mm?" _ish_, orang ini lagi-lagi membuat kalimat yang membingungkan. Apa maksudnya sih?

"Aku ingin kau memanggilku Sasuke," aah, itu toh maksudnya. Hinata mengangguk paham. Membantahpun tak akan berguna, kan?

"Baik Sa-su-ke-san," Hinata mengatakannya sambil memberikan senyuman manis—tapi beracun.

"Kamarmu ada di sebelah kamarku," Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai melangkah.

"Ano, Sasuke-san," suara lembut Hinata menghentikan langkah sang aktor.

"Hn?" Sasuke bersuara tanpa membalikan badannya.

"Besok aku ada kuliah pagi, jadi bisakah menginapnya lain waktu saja?" Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Pulang sendirian malam-malam mungkin bukanlah solusi yang aman. Tapi jika harus menginap…rasanya Hinata agak ragu. Terlebih lagi jarak antara kediaman Uchiha dengan kampusnya cukup jauh.

"Aku antar,"

"Eh?" kembali Hinata dibuat kebingungan. Dasar spesialis kalimat ambigu.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang mata pucat Hinata sekilas sambil berkata, "Besok aku yang mengantarmu." dan setelahnya dia berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Hinata yang masih mematung di tempat semula.

Ya, Tuhan…ada apa ini sampai-sampai si iblis jadi-jadian itu baik hati pada Hinata?

.

.

.

Hm, pasti ada yang salah.

Benar! Pasti ada yang salah pada diri Sasuke. Hinata yakin itu.

Mengapa Hinata bisa berspekulasi demikian? _Well_, banyak indikator yang dengan jelas mendukung semua spekulasi Hinata terhadap diri sang bungsu Uchiha.

Terhitung sejak malam saat Hinata menginap di kediaman Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke rela bangun pagi buta hanya untuk mengantar Hinata pulang ke apartemennya. Bukan hanya itu, sang actor jadi-jadian rela menunggu Hinata bersiap-siap dan setelahnya mengantar ke kampus. Hm, meskipun dengan memasang wajah angker, tapi tetap saja kan iblis itu mau berepot-repot ria hanya untuk sang asisten—yang beberapa hari sebelumnya di-_judge_ tidak berguna.

Ada juga kejadian lain yang mendukung spekulasi Hinata. Dua hari yang lalu Hinata kembali membuat kesalahan fatal—memecahkan kacamata baca Sasuke. Barang sepele memang. Tapi, saat mendengar bahwa kacamata malang yang telah dipecahkannya adalah buatan luar negeri yang termasuk_ limited edition items _dengan harga yang bisa membuat sipapun menganga, Hinata menjadi lemas seketika. Astaga! Setelah _gadget_ sialan, sekarang ada lagi benda tidak berdosa yang akan Hinata kutuk sepanjang hidupnya.

Saat Hinata melaporkan tindakan cerobohnya, Sasuke memang sempat bertampang garang. Tapi itu tidak bertahan lama. Sasuke hanya menghela napas dengan begitu perlahan—mungkin untuk meredam amarah—seraya berkata ; _'Nanti bisa beli lagi,'_. Ah, rasanya Hinata saat itu ingin memeluk Sasuke erat-erat sebagai ungkapan terimakasih.

Lalu ada juga kejadian yang lagi-lagi mendukung spekulasi Hinata. Kejadian itu berlangsung beberapa menit yang lalu. Malam ini ada _talk show _di sebuah stasiun televisi swasta. Hinata diminta membawakan air minum hangat ke ruang ganti untuk sang idola. Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah Hinata menghampiri Sasuke, kaki mungilnya tersandung koper yang entah apa isinya.

Gelas beling yang dibawa Hinata menghantam lantai dan berakhir menjadi pecahan yang tidak rata bentuknya. Dengan diliputi rasa panik—khawatir Sasuke akan murka—Hinata segera mengambil pecahan-pecahan beling dengan tangan halusnya. Hinata sempat menangkap umpatan dari mulut Sasuke, namun setelahnya pria tampan itu sukses membuat jantung Hinata berdebar dengan hebohnya.

Si iblis tampan itu menghisap darah yang keluar dari jari telunjuk Hinata yang tergores pecahan beling._ Ugh_, Hinata benar-benar meleleh saat itu. Sungguh!

Layaknya idiot, Hinata hanya dapat membisu dengan mulut menganga saat Sasuke entah mengatakan apa. Hinata seperti mendadak tuli saat itu. Bahkan ketika Sasuke pergi untuk _live talk show_ Hinata masih bertahan dengan keidiotan yang mendadak menyerangnya.

_Dear _Tuhan, ternyata Uchiha Sasuke selain berlidah tajam, sok _perfect_, aneh, juga merupakan pembawa pengaruh buruk bagi Hinata. Contohnya? Membuat Hinata menjadi seorang idiot!

.

.

.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Hinata kembali berkunjung ke kediaman Uchiha. Hinata diminta Mikoto untuk menemani berbelanja. Kebetulan hari itu Sasuke _free _jadi dengan sedikit paksaan dari sang bunda, pria itu akhirnya menyerah berkutat dengan buku-buku tebalnya dan mau mengantar ke _department store_ terbesar di Konoha.

"Mungkin akan memakan waktu lama, jadi kau bisa pulang dulu," ujar Mikoto sebelum turun dari mobil.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke.

"Hati-hati, oke?" Hinata memberikan senyuman sebelum menyusul Mikoto turun dari mobil.

"Hei," panggil Sasuke. Hinata mengurungkan niatnya untuk segera turun untuk sejenak menyimak apa yang akan dikatakan oleh pria tampan yang terkadang membuat ritme jantungnya tidak beraturan. "Pakai ini," pria itu memberikan sweater putih yang semula dipakainya pada Hinata. Menyadari kebingungan dalam benak Hinata, Sasuke segera menambahkan, "Lengan bajumu terlalu pendek untuk cuaca dingn seperti ini," _oooh,_ itu maksudnya.

"Terimakasih," Hinata segera mengambil sweater dan memakainya. Sedikit kebesaran, tapi lumayan cocok dipakai oleh Hinata.

_God_, rasanya Hinata makin lama makin terjerat oleh pesona, kebaikan serta perhatian si bungsu Uchiha.

.

.

.

'_**Aku ada kuliah sampai sore. Maaf tidak bisa ikut menemanimu shooting, Sasuke'**_

Hinata men-klik tombol _send_ pada _smart-phonenya_. Setelah memastikan bahwa pesan singkatnya sukses terkirim, Hinata langsung mengalihkan perhatian pada beberapa teman kuliah yang entah sedang membicarakan apa.

"Kalian sudah menonton film baru Sasuke?" ujar salah satu teman Hinata. Dosen belum datang jadi Hinata dan teman-temannya bisa mengobrol sejenak di kelas.

"Sudah! Sudah!" jawab salah satu teman Hinata yang lain. "Seperti biasanya _acting_ Sasuke sangat keren!"

"Ah, apa lagi peran Sasuke di film itu menjadi pria kasar dan dingin. Rasanya benar-benar melihat diri Sasuke yang sebenarnya," _hu um_, Hinata setuju akan pendapat temannya.

"Tapi saat adegan Sasuke ciuman dengan lawan mainnya, entah kenapa aku jadi sebal,"

"Setuju! Rasanya kurang suka jika Sasuke melakukan adegan ciuman yang terlalu panas seperti di film itu,"

Hinata mengangguk setuju. Apalagi saat pengambilan addegan itu Hinata melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. _Ugh,_ benar-benar menyebalkan. Si aktris genit itu juga! _Ish_, sok perhatian pada Sasuke.

_Smart-phone_ Hinata bergetar pelan. Gadis cantik itu segera membuka pesan yang baru saja diterimanya. Ah, dari Sasuke rupanya.

'_**Nanti kujemput,' **_

Senyum manis mengembang di wajah Hinata.

"Omong-omong Sasuke sebenarnya sudah punya pacar belum ya?" kalimat yang dilontarkan salah satu teman HInata sukses menarik perhatiannya.

Benar juga. Hinata bahkan tidak tahu akan hal itu. Payah!

.

.

.

Sasuke belakangan ini memiliki kegiatan baru saat dirinya _free_ dari pekerjaannya—berkunjung ke apartemen Hinata. Seperti malam ini, Sasuke dan Hinata duduk bersama di sofa untuk menonton film _action_ dengan sedikit bumbu romansa.

"Huh, kenapa harus ada adegan seperti itu," gumam Hinata. Sasuke yang mendengarnya melirik Hinata dan mendengus pelan.

"Kau sudah cukup umur untuk melihat adegan seperti itu," ujar Sasuke.

"Tapi tetap saja aku tidak suka," Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Ciuman saja tidak pernah," Sasuke musatkan perhatiannya pada gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Sekalipun?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

"Sekalipun," jawab Hinata mantap sambil balas menatap mata gelap Sasuke. "gadis seumurku belum pernah ciuman apakah hal yang aneh?"

Sasuke terkekeh pelan mendengar pertanyaan yang Hinata lontarkan. "Tidak juga,"

"Lalu kenapa kau tertawa?" Hinata menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Tidak banyak gadis sepertimu," Sasuke memandang wajah Hinata dengan lembut.

"_Haah_…sepertinya aku terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk belajar dan bekerja," Hinata merebahkan kepalanya di punggung sofa.

"Kenapa tidak mencobanya?" Tanya Sasuke sambil ikut merebahkan kepalanya di punggung sofa.

"Ciuman?"

"Hn,"

"Dengan siapa? Pacar saja tidak—"

"Denganku," ucap Sasuke memotong kalimat Hinata.

Hinata memandang mata Sasuke dalam-dalam. Hm, sepertinya Sasuke memang serius dengan ucapannya. Terbukti dengan hadirnya telapak tangan Sasuke yang kini tengah membelai lembut permukaan bibir Hinata.

Ah, sepertinya film _action_ yang dibawa Sasuke akan ditonton di lain hari. Karena kini Hinata dan Sasuke akan melakukan aktivitas yang mungkin lebih berkesan. _Well_, tentu saja berciuman.

.

.

.

Kediaman Uchiha kini sudah seperti rumah kedua bagi Hinata—setelah apartemennya. Segala sesuatu yang ada di sana memang selalu membuat Hinata nyaman. Dan rasanya semakin nyaman semenjak hubungan antara Hinata dengan Sasuke menjadi lebih dekat.

Sudah tidak pernah ada lagi istilah-istilah amoral yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke untuk Hinata. Yang ada hanya kalimat-kalimat seperrti biasanya, terkadang manis, atau terkadang sedikit pedas—ketika ada perdebatan yang berakhir dengan pertengkaran kecil.

Motivasi yang melatarbelakangi perubahan sikap dan sifat Sasukepun sampai saat ini masih menjadi misteri bagi Hinata. Namun, gadis cantik itu tidak lagi peduli. Yang dia pedulikan saat ini hanyalah tentang kebersamaannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

Seperti sore ini, Hinata duduk di lantai kamarnya di kediaman Uchiha bersama Sasuke yang sedang memoleskan cat ungu pada lima kuku jemari tangan kanannya. Siang tadi Hinata membeli cat kuku baru di sebuah toko _pink_ di _mall_. Dan Sasuke dengan kalimat datarnya yang biasa memaksa agar dirinya saja yang memoleskan cat pada kuku-kuku Hinata.

"Selesai," Sasuke menutup kembali botol cat kuku Hinata.

Hinata mengamati hasil pekerjaan Sasuke. Wah, ternyata cukup rapih. Hinata tersenyum puas.

"Terimaksih," ucapnya seraya meniupi kesepuluh kuku jemarinya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis lalu menarik tangan kiri Hinata yang langsung ditiupinya. "Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau baik sekali padaku?" tanya Hinata.

Sasuke sejenak melirik ke arah Hinata lalu menghela napas pelan. "Kau sudah sering menanyakannya,"

"Dan jawabanmu selalu sama," Hinata menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Karena kau adalah Hinata," Sasuke mengatakannya dengan nada serius. Sama seperti jawaban yang selalu dilontarkannya untuk Hinata jika diberikan pertanyaan yang serupa.

Hinata memandang sebal pada Sasuke. "Hei," panggil Hinata lagi.

"Hn?" Sasuke menyudahi kegiatannya. Dia kini memilih untuk mengambil sebuah novel dari meja belajar Hinata. Pria itu membaca sinopsis yang ada di _cover _belakang novel yang dipegangnya.

"Apa kau punya pacar?" Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan membacanya untuk sejenak memberikan sebuah seringai pada Hinata.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin jadi pacarku?" goda Sasuke yang hanya ditanggapi Hinata dengan gelengan kepala kuat-kuat.

"Tidak mau," dusta Hinata.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke sengaja mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hinata.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Rasanya kalau Sasuke menggodanya seperti ini Hinata jadi ingin mengungkapkan fakta yang belum bisa diungkapkannya.

Jantung Hinata berdetak kencang saat bibir Sasuke mengecup lembut bibirnya. Tuhan, pria itu benar-benar iblis sejati! Iblis penggoda! Dan parahnya Hinata begitu rentan terhadap godaan sang iblis seperti saat ini. Ketika bibir iblis itu kembali menyapa bibirnya, Hinata hanya bisa menyerah dan membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam sebuah ciuman.

.

.

.

Mikoto tesenyum saat mendapati dua muda-mudi kesayangannya sedang bersama di ruang keluarga. Hinata duduk di sofa sambil membaca sementara putra bungsunya merebahkan kepala di atas paha Hinata. Keduanya tampak nyaman di masing-masing posisinya.

Sebagai seorang ibu, Mikoto yankin bahwa putranya memang cocok bila bersama Hinata. Gadis sederhana itu kian hari kian memahami putra bungsunya yang terkadang menjengkelkan. Ah, selain itu Hinata juga perlahan-lahan mulai sedikit memperbaiki _bad attitude_ Sasuke.

_Haah_…andai saja dua manusia itu mau membina sebuah hubungan romansa. Mikoto pastilah menjadi orang pertama yang akan mengeluarkan ide pernikahan secepatnya. Umur Sasuke memang sudah amat cukup untuk menikah, kan? Jadi untuk apa berlama-lama pacaran.

.

.

.

Hinata mungkin akan terjatuh jika saja tidak ada lengan yang melingkari pinggangnya. Gadis itu mempererat cengkeraman tangannya pada kemeja pria yang kini semakin dalam menciumnya. Jemari-jemari Hinata mulai merayap menuju leher si pria. Gadis itu berusaha mengimbangi permainan Uchiha Sasuke yang selalu saja berhasil mendominasinya.

Desahan-desahan mulai lolos dari mulut Hinata saat merasakan gigitan-gigitan kecil pada lehernya. Kecupan-kecupan yang semula teratur kini merayap tidak terkendali. Hinata maupun Sasuke sepenuhnya sadar akan ke arah mana jika mereka nekat melanggar batasan kontak fisik keduanya.

Entah sejak kapan kecupan-kecupan ringan yang biasa mereka lakukan kini mulai mengarah pada kontak fisik yang berlebihan. Logika memang masih terus berjalan. Namun jika sudah hasrat yang berbicara, maka logikapun akan mengalah dengan sendirinya.

.

.

.

Hinata menggigit bibir keras-keras. Tatapan tajam Sasuke masih saja terasa menyudutkan. Hinata melirik pada Kakashi yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Gadis itu berusaha mencari bantuan untuk membela diri, namun sepertinya yang dimintai bantuan hanya dapat mengangkat bahu dengan sikap cuek.

"Sudah kukatakan, bukan? Dia hanya teman kuliah," desah Hinata sambil memberikan tatapan memelas pada Sasuke.

Pria tampan itu hanya mendengus. _Haah_…kenapa begitu susah meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa pria yang baru saja mengantar Hinata ke lokasi _shooting_ hanyalah teman belaka.

"Dia menciumu," Hinata menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa dia tiba-tiba mencium pipiku," ujar Hinata dengan gusar. Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya lagi-lagi mendengus.

"Kakashi-san, bantu aku," Hinata mengembuskan napas lelah.

"Aku tidak mau ikut-ikutan," Kkakashi erkekeh. "aku pergi," dan kemudian berlalu begitu saja.

Tinggalah Hinata dengan wajah cemberut dan Sasuke yang terlihat acuh tak acuh.

"Marah-marah tidak jelas, pacar saja bukan,"gerutu Hinata. sasuke yang msih dapat mendengarnya tersenyum masam lalu bangkit berdiri.

"Ya sudah kita pacaran," ujarnya dengan nada datar.

"Eh?" mata Hinata membulat.

"Ralat. Kita menikah saja," ketika Hinata hendak mengajukan protes, Sasuke membungkuk dan memberikan kecupan singkat pada bibir Hinata.

"Ya, sudah ditetapkan,"

HEH!?

.

.

.

Rasanya Hinata masih belum sepenuhnya percaya bahwa pria yang sedang berkutat di dapur mungil apartemennya itu dalam waktu dekat akan resmi menjadi suaminya. Pria yang dulu sering menyebut Hinata dengan istilah-istilah amoral serta selalu membuat Hinata kesal, telah memilihnya untuk mengisi yang begitu special—menjadikan Hinata sebagai pendamping hidup yang kekal.

Restu dari kedua keluarga sudah didapat dengan tanpa usaha ekstra. Memang cukup memakan waktu saat meyakinkan Hyuuga Hiashi bahwa putrinya yang masih berstatus mahasiswi akan segera dipersunting oleh putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha. Namun pada akhirnya Hiashipun luluh dan memberikan lampu hijau untuk keduanya.

Seperti yang sudah diduga Sasuke dan Hinata, Mikoto adalah orang yang paling bahagia saat mendengar rencana pernikahan dari putra bungsunya. Bahkan tanpa diminta, Mikoto bersedia mengurus segala sesuatunya agar dapat melangsungkan resepsi pernikahan yang luar biasa.

Senyum Hinata mengembang saat dua piring pasta dan dua gelas jus tomat tersaji di meja makan mungilnya. Ucapan terimaksih Hinata layangkan untuk pria yang duduk dihadapannya yang dibalas dengan senyuman tipis yang memesona. Makan malam yang sederhanapun berlangsung ceria dan dipenuhi kehangatan diantara keduanya.

Hm, kalau yang menjadi calon suaminya adalah Uchiha Sasuke, Hinata tanpa ragu akan mengambil segala risiko apapun untuk melepas status _single_ di usia muda.

.

.

.

**Finish **

.

.

.

Fic yang aneh kan ya? #ngumpet di pojokan

Gomen kalo nemu banyak typo un. Bong ga ngecek ulang soalnya. Moga fic ini ga terlalu mengecewakan ya un. Abisnya bong bikin pas lagi banyak gangguan—pulang kampung, balik ngampus lagi, UAS, krisis keuangan, kelaparan, kehausan —plakk.

Fic ini bong bikin buat selametan perpisahan un. _WAIT! WAIT!_ Bukan maksud bong buat mangkir dari dunia FFn ko un. Tapi bong mau hiatus dalam kurun waktu yang masih belum dapat ditentukan. Yah, doakan saja moga banyak ide-ide nakal yang nemplok di otak bong dan bisa bong tuangin dalam bentuk tulisan.

Oke, sampai jumpa lagi ya un! _Please_, dukung bong selalu~~~~~~~


End file.
